Death Ends
by soshi185
Summary: "And tell me, Kurapika, what was the revenge for Hamlet?"/Kurapika and his revenge, angst.


_Shortly about Kurapika. The text contains references to "Hamlet" by William Shakespeare. The general knowledge of this book is not necessary, however can be helpful. But, as I said, you should be able to understand the story if you remember Kurapika's past :)_

_With a dedication to Jenny, because it's about Kurapika and she was the one who came with a title ;)_

_Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me, what a surprise! _

* * *

Kurapika, what was the revenge for Hamlet?

You know, don't you? - better than anyone. This is not a desire, not a wish or a will. If you want to compare it to anything, you can just recall the question, because for the Prince of Denmark (_and for you, the boy of the Kurta clan, although you're afraid to admit it_) revenge isn't even a choice. It is a duty, an obligation born in a too lonely mind, with a too high sense of responsibility and, surprisingly, too sensitive perception of justice and those two words blurring in the empty world, that _good _and that _evil_. But Hamlet and you laugh at the last one, because somehow both of you feel that what you are doing does not lie within these two categories, as if it stood on the edge of the concepts and now, after implementing, hurtled down into the abyss of meanings.

Because the valuation of death is ridiculous.

Because they don't deserve your cry, so you just laugh. You have to do something.

You were wondering, Kurapika, what would happen with Hamlet if the King had never spoken his cursed request, right? (_and wondering what would happen with you, but the smoke rising from the village and newspapers full of sensation are harder to miss than a silent question. Your spirits are crying louder_). The more you think the more painfully you realize that this is nothing but a pathetic Shakespeare crossroad, where one road leads to the intoxicating charming life in ignorance and the other to the tragedy caused by revenge. And both of these roads are dead ends.

But still sometimes you want to hear the same request, even spoken by the King-executioner leading his own son to the way of destruction, because at least he was _led_... And there's nothing more painful than seeking for the answers alone, like a child wandering in the dark with one poor candle, melting too fast. You know, Kurapika, that your candle almost melted and you're one step away from the darkness, from which you can't get out.

But after all, Hamlet was looking for answers.

And question killed him, without the answer.

Have you ever wonder, Kurapika, what was the revenge for people close to Hamlet?

Probably not - after all, he was surrounded only by traitors. His uncle took care of Hamlet, though later he gave him to death. Later because later. Hamlet loved his mother, but somewhere along the way she chose her husband. And died, and you almost don't feel sorry for her. Almost. Who was that Polonius, that traitor? There is a moment when you begin to understand that this is just a ladder. It's going lower and lower, but with the same attitude, equating the murder and the woman that cared only about herself, and the person who blindly filled his duties. When it comes to you, you don't even know if you are doing the same, if sins merged into a multi-colored grease (_maybe you and Hamlet share similar madness, but only slightly, and only if it's necessary_).

However, from time to time your eyes, red and brown, wander to sweet Ophelia, whose only sin was that she loved Hamlet too much, and believed too much, and wanted too much, and didn't understand the world too much. Like a rose among the weeds that has no chance of survival, because she is just too delicate. It's a pity that Hamlet was the one who trampled her. And Ophelia had only a coffin made from waters of the lake, crown entwined with seaweed and threnode sung by the roaring water.

Answer, Kurapika, don't look away. Hamlet's revenge killed her, right? But your problem is a little different, Kurapika. Because you're like Hamlet and you don't go back, but you learn from his mistakes and know that you will take Ophelia, and mother, and Rozenkranz, and Gildenstern (_and Gon, and Killua, and Leorio, and Melody, you envy Hamlet that only few people loved him_) So it is better for you and for them to move away as far as it's possible, don't burden them with your own task, pain and determination, because they can even, horror of horrors, _understand_ and try to _help_. Hamlet, whether he wants it or not, is alone. And you don't want them to fell asleep nestled in Ophelia's hair.

In the end they are like her, they can't understand how terrible are this world and people, even if they claim otherwise.

Now tell me, Kurapika, what for Hamlet was ... no, not revenge, it's reworked. Good and evil, I mean.

This is not a stupid question, don't deny. Is the boundary between two different concepts thin like the edge of a wine glass? Hamlet thinks about it too much, and you, as for contrast, avoid it. Hamlet is afraid, and you're just afraid that if you start to think too much you can fear as well. But the truth is different, and in fact both of you understand. The idea is that good and evil don't exist, because when it comes to revenge - it's what we are talking about - everything can change in a split second, the sinner into a saint and vice versa. It doesn't even matter that Hamlet killed King Claudius, in the end he waited too long. If he killed him during the prayer how much suffering could be avoided? (_You also had a chance to kill Chrollo, and also quit, but you're afraid to wonder how many tragedies it will cause_). No, the nature of evil lies elsewhere. Claudius killed the King, Hamlet began his revenge, but the revenge led to the death of Ophelia and Polonius, which raised Laertes' revenge. And so Hamlet, avenger, died from revenge of someone else. And you know, Kurapika, that he fully deserved it.

It's scary how true this circle is. You alone are in similar - the Troupe took your family, you killed one of their members, they in pain struck their blade against Gon and Killua, you're in retaliation against their boss... again and again, because this circle has no beginning and no end. One revenge creates another, another tears, another death.

Would Hamlet be happier without his revenge? No, I don't know and I guess I'll never know. However, you should remember something else, Kurapika. After what Hamlet did - after the murders, conspiracy, tragedies, madness, blood of criminal and innocent - the world was happier without Hamlet.


End file.
